


The Doctor and the Symbiote

by yeahwrite



Category: Venom (Movie 2018), Venom - Fandom
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Body Horror, Bonding, Cannibalism, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Dora Skirth lives, Eating Animals, Escape, Family, Figuring out a bad situation, Minor bad language, Other, Science, and their initial getting their act together, as this story is, because it can't be proven otherwise, going to be hints at it eventually turning romantic, gonna be very early on with them, parenting, problem solving, science brings people closer together, the relationship is mostly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahwrite/pseuds/yeahwrite
Summary: Dying seems inevitable in a situation like this, walls closing in all around with no obvious way out.But to that, two people of two entirely different worlds say: No.And that decision has repercussions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I'd like to give full credit to Tumblr user thecozycryptid for the idea, including the character Fester - and them very kindly letting me use both!
> 
> This first chapter is directly based on a comic they did on this and I'd strongly recommend checking it out!
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading!

Dora Skirth had wanted to help change the _world._

And with a passion for science, determination and her uncompromising beliefs, she had set out to do that.

She _had._

She’d tried, so, so hard to help make discoveries and bring along that better tomorrow she strived for,

But, something had gone terribly wrong along the way.

Her passion for science had led to her working for a man, who was nothing short of a _monster._

And her uncompromising beliefs had now led to her death warrant being signed by him.

Perhaps, if she had kept silent about the barbaric things that went on in the Life Foundation or had even ran away as soon as one of the symbiotes had escaped, she would not have ended up in this situation.

But she hadn’t.

She _couldn’t._

So now, here she was.

Trapped in a room, with a container holding a parasitic organism that had burned through hosts like a human would _a snack._

A container, that was now _opening_ and the occupant inside starting to _shift._

“No, no, no!” She screamed, terror gripping her as she tried to back away as fast as possible.

She wasn’t sure why she was even bothering to yell, to _plead_ , as her back hit against the unyielding glass wall.

After all, who was going to listen to her?!

_Nobody._

Not Drake, _certainly_ not the symbiote and…and not even her former coworkers had stepped in to help her.

But despite the lack of logic about it, this wasn’t exactly a _logic driven situation._

So, as the symbiote left its container and made its way towards her, she let off another horrified scream as she tried desperately to move away, waving her hands and shaking her head at it like it were some sort of _feral cat._

A _blue_ feral cat made of viscous liquid, that was also getting _rapidly closer._

“ _No!_ _Please!_ ” Dora choked back a desperate, broken sob as tears streaked down her face.

There had to be some sort of way out of this! Even if she couldn’t see it!

She couldn’t die here! She couldn’t! Her children _needed_ her she _couldn’t_ leave her children!

She-

She let off another _shriek_ , even louder than those that came before, as the symbiote then _lunged_ for her.

Dora flinched back harshly, smacking once again against the wall, as if through sheer force of will alone it would somehow _break._

It was _there_ now. On her. She could feel the symbiote on her leg, tendrils gripping and pulling as it made its way up.

Desperately, Skirth tried to wildly kick the leg with another _no_ in the vain hope of dislodging, but, if anything, that had only seemed to _encourage_ it to get to her main torso even _faster._

Where part of it extended out and _up_ and… _looked_ at her.

It _looked_ at her.

Just like it had with Isaac.

Despite having no visible eyes, it seemed to stare _right_ into her fearful ones, almost as if…surveying over her.

 _Examining_ her.

And all Dora could do in that moment was stare back, breathing rapidly.

As a scientist, for a brief, _hysteric_ moment, Dr Skirth found herself thinking about this behaviour. For instance, did it actually _see_ her, so to speak, despite its apparent lack of visible eyes – or was another sense being used, like how sharks could sense electric fields?

But in the end, once that moment had passed, on a more _personal_ note, Dora ultimately found that none of this truly _mattered at all now._

Because, the part extended then retracted back into itself and, _knowing_ what was about to come next, Skirth closed her eyes with one last despairing whimper.

And then the screams started again.

With a howl she fell to harshly onto her knees, feeling as the _symbiote_ melted into her.

Another howl and she wasn’t even on her knees anymore, instead huddled like a child spasming uncontrollably on the floor, as it felt like every part of her body was being ripped apart over and over _and over and over._

As the symbiote tried to make its home in a place that was already fully occupied.

_over and over and over and-_

Hands curling into fists so tightly, that nails drew blood from palms.

And Dora didn’t even notice. There was too much going on to pay any heed to such a small pain as _that._

She should be dead.

She absolutely should be dead by now.

She’d _seen_ all the failed hosts.

Her heart was most likely going to give out any second now.

_over and over and over and-_

Her heart, _pounding_ away in her chest so fast it felt like it was trying to break free from it entirely.

This was really going to be it. This was how she was going to go.

No matter how hard she tried to refuse and hold on to her life.

She was going to die here, alone, as a test subject with no chance to properly make _amends_ for all the wrongs that she had done – with no chance to see her children again, to hug them, or kiss them goodnight, or…

“ _I don’t want to die_.” Dora choked out, mentally clinging tightly to those precious memories with her precious babies, their innocent, precious faces at the forefront of her mind, playing clear as day in her closed eyes.

**Neither, do I.**

Her eyes snapped open.

Had…what was…had she just heard-?

**Yes. You did.**

_She did._

It was then that the pain she had started mercifully _alleviating_.

Not going away completely, but becoming something more _manageable_ all the same.

**Now, get up.**

“I- I don’t…”

_I don’t know if I can._

Skirth thought to herself.

**Yes, you can. I will hold you to together.**

Feet moved involuntarily as she – or rather, her _body_ \- stood up far too fast, sending a fresh bout of pain, causing her to double over with a hiss.

Vaguely, she was aware of some former coworkers reacting to this, looking back at a scene they had before being determinedly trying not to watch.

_Vaguely._

Mostly, in that she wondered how long it would be now until they went and got Drake about this development.

How long until, if she was lucky enough to survive this, her luck would be brutally ended.

With him giving fresh orders to have her hauled away and used as another of his human lab rats.

Something which _would_ kill her eventually.

Horribly.

Just like with the rest.

There was no question of that.

It was only a matter of how long her death would take – and the _degree_ of its horribleness.

And she could not overstate how much she didn’t want that.

Feelings of both agreement and fear echoed throughout her – some of that belonging to her.

But, it didn’t take long for the scientist to figure out that some didn’t.

The agreement and fear she felt in her head belonged to _it_ as well.

It wanted out as much as she did.

**Dora Skirth.**

It spoke up again, causing Dora to straighten up and stand to attention at that. 

**I am Fester and you will help me escape. I will not die here. You have children. Comply and you might see them again.**

_Oh gosh_ , okay, oh right – this was it, this was the opportunity she had so desperately wanted. She just needed to think about something and think about something _fast._

She started raking her brain as quickly as humanely possible, the anxiety of the situation once again causing her to start breathing harshly and rapidly.

Which in a way, could actually be helpful, in that it would further the illusion that the attempted bonding was still in the process of going _wrong._

Give her more time to just _think._

If they thought it was still going badly then- _oh._

Oh, now that _might_ just work.

 _I have an idea_.

Dora Skirth stressed this thought as hard as she could, hoping the symbiote would pick up on it.

From what she could tell so far, it seemed to have the ability to read her thoughts.

Something which would prove very useful now, if they both could _exploit_ that. 

If her hypotheses was correct.

**Do tell!**

A spike of optimism from both occupants in the body there.

It was correct! The thought broadcast worked!

The next bit she could say aloud – hell, it would probably help the plan if she did.

“ _Dying._ ” Dora croaked out, pouring every ounce of the pain she still currently felt into her voice.

A task that was very easy to do, all things considered.

“I’m going to _die_.”

**What?! No! We will not die. That is the opposite of what we want! Did you not pay any attention?!**

_Not actually._

Skirth stressed, as she let out a wracking cough.

_Thanatosis. Have you ever heard of it?_

**No. What is it?**

_It’s the process in which an animal will feign death to evade unwanted attention. Whether that’s a prey animal trying to avoid predation or a predator trying to lure in unaware prey._

There were several other reasons for thanatosis, it was a fascinating process from an evolutionary perspective, but all the symbiote really needed to know right now with the clock thinking was the outline of it.

_If we do that here, if we pretend to die, they’ll leave us. No experimentation, no cages. They’ll just take my body and dump it off somewhere nobody will find._

Fester stirred thoughtfully.

**And we would use that as an opportunity to escape undetected. Nobody would expect a corpse to run away.**

_Precisely! They’ll leave as alone. Unsupervised. The best opportunity we could possibly get._

**I think I’m starting to like you Skirth. A scientific mind capable of strategic thoughts. Yes, I think we’ll get along just nicely.**

_So, can you do it?_

Dora prodded, this ultimately being the most important question of all.

_If I tell you what you need to shut down, will you be able to resuscitate me?_

There was a pause there.

**I’m unfamiliar with human anatomy.**

Oh, _crap._

Yes, that was an issue.

After all, when _would_ it have had any chance to learn Human Anatomy 101?!

**What is it you would need me to shut down?**

Dora quickly provided a list, shoving as many details in there as she could, all the while leading off another pained shudder as her head throbbed.

_Have you got that? Do you know what you need to do?_

**Yes, I have got it.** **I am not an idiot.**

_So-_

**As for if I can do it?**

Mild shakes turned back to violent lurches, as the pain intensified once more to become unbearable.

Dora would in all likelihood have started screaming again too then, except for _one_ thing.

A viscous, blue substance started filling and _leaking_ out from her mouth, slowly, torturously dripping down onto the floor.

All she could do in that situation, was gurgle, wretch and instinctively try to gasp for air.

**Yes, I can. But we will need to feed substantially after.**

And then – with one, final, massive wretch which sent the blue substance pouring down onto the floor – there was silence.

It was over.

Dora Skirth stood like a statue after that, not an ounce of movement or a peep of sound coming from the woman.

She remained standing there like that, for a short while.

Before her corpse hit the floor with a loud _thud._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all - thank you so much for all the wonderful comments! They definitely help me keep going with writing and put a massive smile on my face to see :D
> 
> Also, as a quick clarity for this chapter - "they" at times in here will be used in reference to Dora/Fester together. Dora's body will be described as "their body".
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading!

The host wasn’t aware, for quite some time after that.

She wouldn’t be, after all - being clinically dead, had a few side-effects.

Such _as being dead._

And consequently, not aware of anything going on around them.

But Fester, Fester _was_ aware.

Oh, so _very_ much so.

Ever the one who prioritised such a constant state of mind.

And they were watching.

Waiting.

_Hungry._

The plan had been tactical genius, but it had come at an immense cost.

Shutting the host body down had been taxing enough by itself, but then there was the matter of faking their own death.

It had been _agony_.

Even with part of them still safely tucked away, they’d still felt themself choke and suffocate in this horrific toxic atmosphere

Much like the way of their fallen teammate.

An immensely unfortunate and completely avoidable loss that would not have happened, had the…well.

Had any number of things.

Even better observation.

Fester was _not_ impressed with the competence of the Life Foundation and wondered how they’d been able to make _any_ scientific advances at all, with the sort of behaviours they’d seen so far.

Not that they _wanted_ them to be able to make any scientific advances. Both out of spite for what they’d put them and their team through, as well as how counterproductive it would be to their invasion, if they knew too much about them.

The fact they knew enough as they already did, such as about _sound_ – because wherever Riot was, their supposed leader was _certainly taking their time_ – was moderately concerning as was.

But…all in all, it was all still rather _glaring_ to someone with such a knowledge orientated mind as the blue symbiote's.

Such faults in practice.

They didn’t understand it.

 _Their_ people would never tolerate such displays as they’d seen in here.

Just today, just with this bonding session alone, they should have had a _much_ harder time killing so much of themself off.

There was one scientist there, who was stood _right there_ watching the whole time they writhed on the ground, after their host’s apparent ‘death’.

_Watching!_

No attempt to salvage them or get them back in a container.

Just looking on, with an odd look in her eyes and a clenched jaw.

She’d _let_ them die.

Curious.

How _odd._

How _impractical_

_Why?!_

They knew they were a valuable scientific asset, hence why they were in this situation in the first place – that and Riot’s incompetence.

So, her actions made no logical sense whatsoever.

But ultimately, they already knew that these aliens were _strange_ beings anyway and this anomalous behaviour has paid off in their favour regardless.

They had other priorities right now.

They would not dwell on it.

Instead, they would observe and plan for what was to happen next,

Try gather their strength from something that had left them so intolerable weak, until the opportunity to find sufficient prey presented itself.

…Then Carlton Drake himself walked in.

And it was a matter of _restraining temper._

They could not eat him. Not _yet_. They would get caught and they would be back where they started.

_Patience._

_Patience._

_Patience._

He did not stay long anyway at least.

The unbearable human scampered off to doubtless do unbearable things elsewhere.

Leaving their body with other scientists.

The strange human who had watched them numbering amongst the lot, as they picked them up to put them on the sort of table they’d seen failed hosts carted away on before.

Perfect.

But, before they were carted away, the strange human did one more strange thing.

As she placed a sheet over their body, she also whispered into one of their ears-

“I’m _sorry_ Dora. I’m so, _so_ sorry.”

What did she think _that_ would do?!

As far as she knew this body was nothing but a _cadaver._

It wasn’t like she would be _heard._

Odd human.

At least they wouldn’t have to deal with her again, being carted off to their freedom as they were.

Not until the time came for the rocket.

And _then_ they wouldn’t be dealing with so much as taking part in eating everyone in this wretched place.

…And perhaps, they would also get a chance to have a proper look at all the scientific equipment too.

If Riot would deem it _appropriate_ to let anyone else on the team have some _fun._

But _enough_ with all the fantasising.

It was inefficient and unprofessional.

They would indulge in such things _later._

Right now, they were to focus _solely_ observing.

And, obscured as their host’s eyes might have been, they still had other senses.

And Fester _refused_ to not be aware.

Aware of _any_ possible changes, that might result in a need to quickly adopt a new strategy.

To be blind and unprepared for such things, was to be prepared for your _own_ downfall.

They had just gone a left. Then right for a very short while before another sharp turn to the left. Then the right again, but for longer this time.

It kept going like that, tracking which way they were being taken until they suddenly came to a stop.

And another meatbag was there.

“This it?”

“Yes, this is-”

“Don’t care who. Same as always. Take it and dump it. You can go.”

Silence.

_“Shoo already!”_

Feet scuffling.

And then it was just them and the meatbag.

“Right then.”

Suddenly the surface was tipped over and they hit the floor with a _crunch_ , nose breaking immediately from hitting the hard floor.

Fester was _furious_ at this, every instinct in their mind lashing out to attack _now_ , to _kill_ the one who would _dare_ harm them and their host.

_Tear the flesh. Rip out his bones. Squish the eyeballs. Eat his brains._

But no.

Not _yet._

For now, they would just let themself get angrier and angrier, as they were roughly manhandled and shoved in a bag.

A bag, which was then dragged along the floor.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Head split open from this, a red, viscous liquid _oozing_ out as a result.

Fester debated healing it, but deciding it was not serious enough to warrant that for now.

Heal later.

Conserve the precious energy they had left until then.

Until they’d had a meal.

A meal, they’d also briefly considered jumping into.

The opportunity was _certainly_ there, in the midst of all the manhandling.

They wouldn’t have been able to do anything to stop Fester if they’d decided to try make the jump.

It would be much for practical than all the hassle they’d have to go resuscitate their current host.

But no. This host was far too good a match to discard like that. Both biologically and seemingly intellectually too so far, which was a surprising and very much appreciated bonus.

That, and they’d made a _deal._

A deal they would _keep._

So, for this guy, now flinging them in the back of what Fester guessed was probably some sort of a vehicle…

* * *

Doctor Dora Skirth’s eyes snapped open as she made a harsh gasp for air, only to find her mouth filled with cloth.

_Drowning. Drowning. Blue gunk, dripping from mouth onto the floor, choking her, killing her. Unable to breathe, unable to breathe!_

Panic overruling rational thought, like a drowning man would take one trying to save him down with him, she started struggling, trying to get out needed to get out.

She remembered that.

Get out.

They needed to escape they needed to-

Wait.

_They?_

She-

**Hello again, Dora.**

A voice quickly becoming familiar sounded in her brain, bringing with her realisation as to what was going on.

Oh.

Oh, this was-

**Do not panic, we do not need to breathe.**

Well, default human response to imminent asphyxiation, hardly _her_ fault but-

Yes. Yes, this was their plan.

If she was awake, then it _must_ have worked.

But…she heard swearing. Muffled swearing but _panicking_ s _wearing_. Someone was…

“It’s _not_ supposed to still be alive!”

Someone was out there.

_Why’s someone out there?! We were supposed to wait until nobody sees us!_

**Oh, but that would ruin the fun wouldn’t it? And we need this anyway. Regenerating that much damage does not come without a cost, Dora. You’re a scientist yourself, you know this.**

Yes, she had figured this would be costly, she could only imagine how much energy this would take, especially as she’d seen how much food hosts could go through and still die, even doing _nothing._

So the fact she’d just died and came back from the dead, meant it was no surprise she felt absolutely starving, hunger _knawing_ away inside of her like she’d _never_ felt before.

But, she failed to see why-

_Oh no._

**Yes. We are very hungry. And we’re going to fix that.**

_Oh no, don’t you dare! We had a deal, but I didn’t agree to this! Don’t you dare!_

But then her mental protests were cut off by a loud _bang._

And a fresh new pain, this time in her chest.

She’d…

She came to the dazed realisation that she had just been _shot._

By a panicking, trigger-happy, swearing man who’d just seen a supposed corpse start struggling.

She’d been _shot._

A snarl then reverberated throughout her skull, as some sort of liquid which _wasn’t blood_ started coating all over her.

**Dinner time.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The unnamed scientist mentioned is actually a named character in the movies! Fester just didn't bother to look her up in Dora's brain - she's Dr Rosie Collins.  
> She and one other scientist were there - an unnamed guy who was later killed by Riot, who I hc to have looked away from the whole thing during Dora and the symbiote's "death".


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!  
> Thanks again for the amazing comments! I cherish them all! :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> A warning though for cannibalism and the resultant fallout of that.

It was almost _intoxicating_ for Fester, the feeling of _finally_ being able to manifest like this.

It had been far, far too long…so long, they had been stuck in that _cage_ …

Back when Riot had arranged this whole endeavour, so many grand _promises_ had been made.

Promises of plenty of food and hosts and a whole new world.

To conquer of course, but Fester hoped too when they’d agreed, that they’d at least get some time to study it and see what sort of wonderful knowledge it had to offer.

But, several months later, Fester didn’t _quite_ feel like those promises had been lived up to.

And their opinion of a particular brute of a klyntar had soured considerably.

The mission would be much harder to salvage now.

But, one step at a time.

That’s how it always was, wasn’t it?

Analyse the situation and make your way to the solution, step by little, often aggravating step.

They’d deal with the threat in front of them first, then it was a matter of fulfilling their debt to Dora – word, being their word.

And then they would be free to get right back on track of things.

So – first, it was step one time.

Dinner time.

Knitting back together the gunshot wound in Dora, they tore open the meagre _cloth_ that held them, a wicked, fanged grin growing on their face.

Their host meanwhile making her displeasure at this very apparent, _screaming_ in their mind.

_Please Fester, stop! Stop it right now! Please you can’t do this. it’s murder! No! Don’t you dare! Don’t you fucking dare! Shit! I swear, if you eat him, I will fucking find a way to-_

They tuned this all out.

Not quite _getting_ the displeasure?

This was simply part of the escape that they’d agreed to aid her in, after all.

They were holding up their end of the bargain.

And besides, the meatbag had hurt them both, causing yet more energy to have to be wasted.

The meatbag deserved nothing better.

And his face – his fearful face – that moment where he realised that he was about to die, that he had messed with the wrong beings.

They _savoured_ that.

Although not nearly as much as they savoured the ensuing _crunch_ that happened when he _did._

Or as much, as the _delicious,_ euphoric rushes of flavour and meat that flowed into their mouth as they feasted.

For the starving alien, it really had been far, _far_ too long.

Oh, this was _wonderful._

* * *

The woods were mostly very, very quiet.

No rush of wind blowing, no peep of an animal or sounds of any rustling by.

The only exception was the keening sounds of a dark-haired woman, kneeling, hunched over on the ground with hands to her face that failed to muffle her agonised _sobs_.

Or prevent wet droplets from rolling down onto the earth below her.

Earth she was supposed to have been _buried in._

Except…

Oh, this was _awful._

The sobs increased in intensity.

**Why are you crying?!**

Came irately, the alien still not getting why _cannibalism_ was apparently such a big deal.

**It was the logical course of action. It eliminated a threat and has given us enough energy to recover and leave this place. Wasting the meat would have been senseless!**

Hands dropped down from her face then, as Dora felt something in her _steel._

“Show yourself.” Came out as hard as iron, despite tears not even being dried.

**What?!**

“I said _show yourself_. You’ve proven already you can manifest externally – enough mass to cover me entirely. So, that means, you have enough mass to _give me a face to talk to.”_

Dissatisfaction stirred in the alien at this demand, but she felt them start to comply, pooling out of her back, strands knotting together into one thing, until there it was.

A dark blue mass, with teeth like a shark and narrowed opal marks on it’s face, which were either their actual eyes, or merely a simulacrum of some for her to look at.

**“I am fulfilling my end of our bargain in the most efficient manner. We escape, we see your children. I have not deviated from our-”**

“ _No._ You do not get to do that. You do not get to do your _revisionism_ on this. You do not get to pretend that I agreed to _eating someone!”_

 **“Revisionism?”** Was scoffed, in a tone that could only be described as _offended_.

**“The man was a murderer and-“**

_“So are we!”_ Skirth screamed, fingers grabbing at her hair so tight it almost felt like she would rip it out.

“So are we…” Came again, much quieter this time.

As she wondered if she had made a mistake, the gravitas of everything that she had done hitting her all the more with every spoken word, with every glance at those shark-teeth which had devoured a man with no regrets.

…shark teeth that had…which _she_ had…

_What had she done?!_

She’d been so, _so_ desperate to try amending her mistakes, to atone for what she had done.

And now...

Now here she was.

And like her work at the Foundation, this wasn’t something she could just fix or undo or even ask advice on.

Her coworkers would turn her right back in to Drake now and both her parents and rabbi would say the exact same thing if she said she had… _hurt_ …somebody.

They would say, that she should work to do what she could, to make amends directly to who she had wronged.

_But she couldn’t do that._

_Because yet another person was dead on her watch._

_Another._

When she had already sworn – _no more._ No more.

Only this time, they had died on her watch so, so much more _directly._

Because of a monster _she_ had allowed out.

A monster which…which…which she, had about to _take home to her children._

What if they hadn’t fed here?! What would Fester have done, if they had gotten home, still hungry?!

…They… _they were still hungry._

Even _now._

She could feel it in her stomach.

She knew now, what Fester would intend to do about that hunger.

…And Dora Skirth would _not_ allow it.

_Never._

“We will not do that ever again; do you hear me?” She started, jaw clenching.

**“Ever is…”**

“ _No._ ” A firm voice and shake of a head.

“I don’t think you quite understand your situation here, Fester.”

**“I, don’t get it? Were it not for me you would be dead!”**

“And it’s only on _my_ say so that _you_ will continue to _live_. I don’t know what sort of hosts you might have had before up there, but _I’m_ a scientist. I’ve studied you – I know what you are. I know your weaknesses, heat and high range decibels - and if you even try murder anyone again, I will _use them._ ”

Unease bubbled up in the back of her brain.

**“You wouldn’t dare.”**

“I _would_ dare. You’re in my head, you know the answer. I’ve already done enough terrible things in my lifetime, been pushed around by a monster before.”

**“You are correct, I am in your head. As am I able to access and seize control of your entire nervous system. I would stop you from harming us-”**

The very idea was terrifying, and Dora found her voice hitching, but she fought to hold her nerve.

“Are you sure? Not even one lapse in control? _Drake_ never thought anyone would dare go or even find a way to go behind him and here we both are.”

The unease heightened.

**“We need to eat. Or, do you propose we subsist off of nothing?”**

“Again, I am a scientist. Do not try to sell to me that you, an extra-terrestrial organism who has never been to our planet until three months ago, can only survive on human meat. You must have been eating something else before.”

The only question was what.

Nothing else they’d fed any of the hosts before had worked.

But there had to be something.

Something that had been missed!

Fester, meanwhile, said nothing more.

Narrowed opals narrowed even further, as the doctor and the symbiote stared each other off.

A nasty _hiss_.

And then they gave their answer.

**“Then what do you propose, doctor?”**

In all honesty, she proposed she somehow made a massive rewind on her life.

But that wasn’t an option.

Nor was asking Fester to just _go._

Even if they said yes and left, she would also be relinquishing any and all control she had on the situation – and releasing the alien out into the world to potentially find someone with no such control at all.

She could not let this happen.

She would salvage this situation and make it right.

Because: ‘Tikkun Olam.’

World repair.

 _That_ is the concept, the ambition from which, along with her love of science, she had based upon just about her entire _life._

And _that_ is what would get her through now.

World repair, through defusing one homicidal alien situation at a time.

And then, and only then, would she see her children once more.

It would have to be quick though, she didn’t want her or them to have to stay in this dangerous city _any_ longer than necessary – not with the risk the Life Foundation represented.

The words of a twisted man threatening her babies very much still loomed over her.

She gave herself hours tops to get them out.

Hours tops to find a way to fix this.

There was no other option.

**“Well?”**

To that, Dora stood up, head held high.

And then she gave _her_ answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon: Science!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the support in the lovely comments! I love them to bits!
> 
> So sorry for the big delay in getting this chapter out, as well as with it just being a little perspective piece - hopefully it's alright and you all enjoy reading :)

There was not much complexity to life, on the rock Fester called home.

Eat, fight, survive.

Leave, to conquer and achieve symbiosis: to better eat and fight.

Brute, raw and unyielding strength and ruthless, as such being the only traits that were ever encouraged to be cultivated there.

Not trying to evaluate the terrains, or learn to track their closest equivalent of seasons, or trying to test the extent of their biology, or any other such intellectual pursuits.

Such things, were for the weak.

Those who could not just take what they wished and instead had to settle for pondering over it.

Never mind, that it would be the intellectuals, who would survive while the dumb brutes would make dumb mistakes and blunder into stupid traps. While simultaneously getting put in charge of very important extra-terrestrial assignments.

…Perhaps, that was why Fester had developed their odd habit.

Habit, for when it came to any of the away missions they would travel across the stars for.

Most of their people, termed it “playing with their food”.

And that was somewhat of an accurate description, for what they liked to do.

The natives of other worlds they arrived at, would have other various terms to ascribe – some which did not even at all translate, into things remotely that would be understood by each other.

With some ‘speaking’ verbally through minute vibrations, some exclusively through scent, some through colour and others yet, so bizarre even to Fester – they even _they_ could not think of any way to appropriately describe, what they had done.

So many variations…

According to the brain of their current host though, the closest term in human understanding, was “a deal with the Devil”.

They did not know what this devil was, so they could not cast judgement on that.

But they very much liked to make deals.

Hosts, without fail despite so many other variations amongst them, would have their various festering issues.

A lover who had scorned them.

A piece of fruit they wish to taste one last time.

A lost inherited article, they wished found.

The matter of the safety of their children.

Festering issues, that weren’t that hard to find bubbling away in them at all.

The Klyntar, barely even having to scrape the surface to see them in all their compromised, vulnerable glory.

To most of their fellows, that would make no difference to anything.

They would dominate their hosts all the same, make puppets of them and not even bother to pay any attention to anything inside them, until it was all burned away into nothing. Lost.

They did not care, would could be learned.

Fester _did_.

Their habit, a wretched and bizarre habit, being to make deals with these hosts of theirs.

Just one.

They would allow – and even help – that one last issue to be closed.

A method, they had also found most useful, in helping the host slacken their grip, their control, just that more – helped them let go.

Perhaps, that was why Fester had developed their odd habit.

The efficacy of it.

A habit, which had gained them so much knowledge over the years.

Knowledge, studying opportunities…experiences, that were different from the fighting and eating and conquering.

The smell of an alien flora, the feeling of machinery working under stolen hands…an eating, not out of simple and basic hunger, but out of pure and savage _hatred_.

…Perhaps, that was why Fester had developed their odd habits.

The valuable and often bizarre information that would come through it.

Or perhaps they were simply defective.

Deviant, in their own way…not too far off from that anomaly that killed itself _Venom_ , which for some reason had been brought on this excursion.

Truth be told of the matter – they did not know.

Something, which frustrated someone, who’s primary problem was wanting to _know_.

They’d be better off _without_ it.

Especially with their most recent host.

Doctor Dora Skirth.

They’d made a deal with her.

Same as they had done in various circumstances, various times before.

And yet, the plan in this case with that – with _her_ , with this human – had already gone… _deviant_.

She had them.

She’d _outwitted_ them.

They were _cosmic._

They had seen many worlds, helped eat through many world and lived a time that would be _unfathomable_ to this little flicker of a brief existence that she had – and yet she had managed to _outwit them._

Have it be so, that she promised Fester’s own destruction, should they simply follow the natural order of things.

The order, of predator eating prey.

Basic. Primal. Universal.

They should _end_ her now.

It would be trouble spared: just try hold a tight enough grip on her that she would not ever be able to act upon her threat.

In theory.

And _yet_ …

It only took the slightest of taps at the wet meat and synapses and electrical currents that made up the brain and mind of Doctor Dora Skirth, to know that she had built herself up a wall.

A resilient, hardened wall, in which the time it would take to tear down…Fester was no fool.

Skirth was a woman of her word.

She would make good on her threat.

They could sense that, feel that, _taste_ the very truth with all chemicals and hormones pumping away in there.

And besides, Fester was a being of their word as well.

They’d made a deal.

They would see it through.

Although…they weren’t quite sure if it was just that, which had them settle back down again.

Watch placidly by through her eyes, as the scientist tried tear her way out through the force.

No.

They didn’t think, it was entirely just there deal anymore at all.

That was a factor of course. It would be inaccurate to claim otherwise.

But it would be just as inaccurate to make any sort of claim, that it was the only one.

With what had already happened so far, with what had proven to be a very intellectual human, with the possibilities of what could possibly happen next as formulas and thoughts of food and science raced through her mind, so loud it could even be heard over the wall?

Fester could not help but concede, that they felt _curious._


End file.
